


you make it feel like christmas

by uitwaaien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uitwaaien/pseuds/uitwaaien
Summary: Lena never understood why Christmas was so important to Kara, but nonetheless she goes all out with the decorations, much to Kara's surprise.





	you make it feel like christmas

Lena was never able to get into the Christmas spirit – growing up it was just another day she received lavish and impersonal gifts. The Luthor estate was never decorated beyond a twelve-foot Christmas tree in the living room that the housekeepers would decorate according to Lillian’s demands.

She really wasn’t surprised when Kara mentioned on their first date that it was her absolute favorite holiday. Of course, sunny Kara Danvers would find the holiday cheerful – she had all the excitement of a child (which Lena had always found endearing.)

Lena would go to the ends of the Earth to make Kara smile, after losing so much at such a young age it was really the least she could do. And if it brought her some holiday cheer, that was just icing on the cake. Which is how she found herself sifting through several boxes of Christmas clutter she had purchased. 

The tree had been delivered a few hours prior, and after a half hour battle with hanging the lights on the tree, she was more than ready to finally get to the easy part of hanging up the ornaments.

Lena examined the various colored ornaments carefully, opting for red and silver which seemed the most festive to her. She hangs up the ornaments on the branches carefully, paying close attention to the placement of each color. Logically, she knew Kara would love it either way, but Lena wanted everything to be perfect.

* * *

Kara’s day absolutely sucked – Snapper had yelled at her at least three times, and all she really wanted to do was cuddle with Lena while eating copious amounts of comfort food.

The elevator arrives at Lena’s floor, and Kara navigates the familiar hallway until she reaches Lena’s door. She knocks twice and bounces on the balls of her feet impatiently.

The door swings open and Lena pulls her inside, taking the takeout bags from her hand and setting it down on the kitchen island.

Kara blinks several times, walking around the living room taking in the tree, the lights, the title screen of Kara’s all-time favorite Christmas movie Elf, and the two stockings engraved with their names in red thread hanging by the fireplace. The scent of cinnamon was thick in the air and Kara tries to blink back tears, but it was useless.  


She plows into Lena, wrapping her in the biggest hug. A sob escapes her, and Lena gently rubs circles on her back, “Lee, you hate Christmas.” Kara says, pulling back from the hug.

Lena offers a small smile, using the pads of her thumb to wipe away the tears on Kara’s cheek, “I don’t hate Christmas, I’ve never celebrated it properly to tell. But I do love you, and I think as long as you’re around I could learn to love the holiday as much as you do.” 

Kara pulls Lena in, kissing her softly, “I love you.”


End file.
